The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to managing data transmissions between a host and a storage system. An input/output (I/O) transaction coming from a host to a storage system may be intercepted by a listening service. Listening services may process the I/O transaction and then reply back to the host using a data packet. The reply data packets from listening services may include the data if the I/O transaction was a read, or a confirmation if the I/O transaction was a write.